Storage Room
by HeartChanii
Summary: HikaruxKaoru in a storage room. Oneshot. Smut.


**Oh God. My first one shot. Felt awkward writing a sex scene, but it was worth it. Hope you guys like it! Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

Another day in the Host Club. Hikaru was getting tired of the same routine everyday, and it was showing. He stared out one of the windows in the Host Club room and watched the birds flying. "…ru." _What was that?_ Hikaru thought to himself.

"Hikaru?" The older twins attention was brought back and looked at his younger twin Kaoru who was sitting next to him. They might have been identical but in Hikaru's eyes Kaoru was beautiful and flawless. For awhile now Hikaru had been fighting back his feelings for his younger brother; he loved him, and not in a sibling brotherly way. He truly loved Kaoru and wanted to be with him, but society wouldn't allow that. And Kaoru might not even have feelings for Hikaru.

"Hi-Ka-Ru?" Kaoru chanted this at least 3 times before he got an answer from the older twin.

"Eh? S-sorry Kaoru. I was thinking about some of the homework assignments we have tonight."

Kaoru instantly knew Hikaru was lying because they both had finished their homework in class together, but he decided against questioning it.

"Hikaru, you really shouldn't space out while we're hosting for lovely ladies." He glanced over at the two girls that were intently staring at the brothers. Hikaru took his hint that it was time to put on their little brotherly love act.

"Forgive me Kaoru." The older twin reached out his left hand to caress the younger one's cheek. While his right arm snaked around Kaoru's waist, pulling him close. Their faces were so close to each other they could feel each others warm breath on their faces. This was killing Hikaru, he was so close, but still he could not actually kiss this younger brother. _What would Kaoru think if I did? Would he hate me…?_ Kaoru had a slight blush on his cheeks which pushed Hikaru over the edge. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned towards Kaoru's face, pressing his lips against his brothers.

Both of the fangirls that they were hosting screamed then one of them passed out. Kaoru's eyes were wide with surprise, but wasn't moving away but he also wasn't pushing into the kiss. Hikaru was just happy that his brother didn't seem disgusted by him.

Before he knew it Kaoru had shoved him away. When Hikaru had pressed kissed Kaoru, Kaoru was too stunned at first for his brain to function.

"H-Hikaru! What are you doing?!" Hikaru didn't have a chance to answer because Kaoru had already ran out of the Host Club room.

--

The younger twin had run off to the other end of the school into a class room that was being used for storage. There were many desks and chairs piled on top of each other and a couple of empty wooden teacher's desks.

"What was Hikaru thinking? I like him, no, I love him. But to do that there? In front of everyone. What will they think… It's not considered right." He panted since he ran there and looked outside one of the windows.

He hadn't noticed that his older brother had chased him and was standing right behind him.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Kaoru." The younger twin turned around quickly to see his older brother shutting the door. "I just… I've had these feelings for you for such a long time. My feelings overwhelmed me, my natural instincts just-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kaoru had wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist and softly kissed his brother. Hikaru did not miss a beat and protectively wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and leaned strongly into the kiss. Kaoru let out a soft whimper into the kiss when he felt his twin slide his hands up Kaoru's back. Hikaru slid his hands all over Kaoru's back, then moved to rubs up and down the twin's sides. He tried to deepen the kiss by licking Kaoru's lips, asking for entrance. The younger twin opened his mouth shyly, as Hikaru hungrily explored his younger brother's mouth.

Kaoru pulled away panting and trying to catch his breath. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist and brought him over to one of the teacher's desk, pushing Kaoru onto the desk and crawling on top of him.

"I'm not going to fast for you am I?" Hikaru had thought about this for so long that in his mind it didn't seem like he was rushing anything. His younger brother was looking up at him with an understanding of what Hikaru was thinking.

"I've wanted this for a long time too Hikaru." He smiled and wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck.

With that Hikaru attacked Kaoru's neck with hard kisses and bites. Leaving many marks, and licking softly at the marks. In return making Kaoru gasp Hikaru's name multiple times. The old twin needed more, even though he'd seen his younger twin's body many times, this was different. He needed to see his new lover's body now. Hikaru quickly unbuttoned Kaoru's jacket and shirt. Throwing them aside and roughly kissing and grinding up against his younger brother, making Kaoru moan loudly into the kiss.

Hikaru grinned devilishly down at Hikaru, "You like that?" He teasingly grinding into Kaoru's body again, rubbing their arousals together through their clothing.

Throwing his head back, Kaoru moaned, "Hikaruuuu!" He panted and arched his back into Hikaru's body, wanting more contact.

"I can't take this foreplay anymore Kaoru." The younger brother just nodded and leaned up a bit to unbutton the older brother's shirt. Hikaru more than gladly helped and threw the clothing into a pile with Kaoru's, before moving to the younger's pants button. He slowly enjoyed it, taking in the sight of the gorgeous panting brother beneath him. Now the pants were quickly removed along with Kaoru's boxers and thrown into the pile, Hikaru did the same with his pants and boxers. Exposing both of their arousals to the air and giving them both relief from their tight pants.

"Sit up Kaoru." Hikaru demanded.

Kaoru did as he told and sat on the edge of the desk and let out a gasp when he felt Hikaru licking the head of his member. Hikaru started to make a humming noise to create vibrations as he took Kaoru's length into his mouth.

"Ah! Hikaru!" The younger brother bucked his hips up into Hikaru's mouth and ran his hands through Hikaru's hair, tugging a little. This only made Hikaru laugh and create more vibrations, which made Kaoru throw his head back and moan more. In Hikaru's mind, this was the perfect time to prepare Kaoru. Quickly he brought a finger to Kaoru's hole and pressed it in before Kaoru could tense in protest.

"Nnh… It feels… weird." Kaoru panted.

"I know, it'll feel good eventually. I promise." As he pushed a second finger in and started scissoring to stretch his partner out.

"Nhg…" Kaoru winced and tried to not think about it as the fingers were pushed farther in. Until Hikaru hit that special place, which sent a shiver through Kaoru's body and made him moan in delight.

"Oh God!"

No. Hikaru wanted Kaoru to scream _his_ name. They would get to that though. Hikaru pulled his fingers out of Kaoru, he stood up and placed his length at Kaoru's entrance.

"You can dig your nails into me. It's going to be rough since we don't have any lube." With that Hikaru slowly pushed himself into Kaoru. The younger twin wrapped his arms around the older twins back. He dug his nails into Hikaru out of the immense pain that was shooting up his spine, thankfully Hikaru was whispering sweet words to him through soft pants.

"Ah… It's okay Kaoru… Haa… Almost… There." Hikaru pressed himself fully into Kaoru and let out a low groan before looking down at his brother's pained face. They both waited in that same position till Kaoru started to move his hips against Hikaru. Slowly Hikaru took a little of himself out and pressed back into Kaoru which gained a small gasp from Kaoru.

Soon Kaoru was demanding things of Hikaru, "Ah… Faster Hikaru… Harder!"

Hikaru clamped his hands at Kaoru's thighs and started to ram into him. Sweat collecting on both of their bodies as the pace quickened. Finally Hikaru found what he was looking for as he rammed into Kaoru's prostate.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru threw his head back and twitched under his brother.

The older twin re-positioned himself on top of his younger twin and continuously rammed into the spot that made Kaoru scream. Soon both of them were panting as they both neared their climaxes. Hikaru took a hand off of Kaoru's waist and started to pump his brother's erection in time with his thrusts. Kaoru started to jolt around under his brother and dug harder into his brother's back.

"Ah Hikaru!" The younger twin screamed as he came into his brother's hand and on their chests. Hikaru loved hearing his name being screamed by his younger twin and was set over the edge. He came into his brother and groaned out Kaoru's name, before collapsing on top of him. Both panting and trying to regain their breath.

Once they both had Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru, making Kaoru give a small whimper.

They both started to pull their clothes on and Kaoru asked, "What are we going to do Hikaru? This isn't accepted by society."

Hikaru smiled and soothingly said in response, "It's okay. For now we'll keep it our little secret." And kissed Kaoru lovingly one last time before they walked out of the storage room and made their way back to the Host Club hand in hand.


End file.
